


Drabbles - First Sight

by Graduation_1



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Chemistry, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graduation_1/pseuds/Graduation_1
Summary: A prequel of Drabbles that are set before the events of my Fic Reminder. Based on my original character Olivia and of course the handsome Leo Barnes (Frank Grillo.) This is for all the Frank Lovers♡





	Drabbles - First Sight

_First Sight_

 

 

Sometimes he couldn’t believe himself. Couldn’t believe that he was going to the bar again. Couldn’t believe he had practically drenched himself in that fancy Armani stuff just incase she happened to be there again. Who was he kidding? He was praying to anybody that was listening that she be there. Otherwise it was another night in for one. He pulled up and parked across the street from the downtown bar he was about to enter. As he sat in the car, he observed the people who were standing outside, watched and listened to their loud voices; people smoking and drinking. He watched as a guy was getting sick against a wall as his friends stood by, guarding him. He watched the broads as they pranced around in skirts that could pass as underwear. He shook his head. He didn’t belong here. All of these people were in their twenties and thirties. He was nearly 45. He didn’t need to be here.

 

But he couldn’t get her out of his head. She had to be one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He remembered the moment he first spotted her; he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. He had been forced by his cop co-workers to go to a bar downtown after a particularly hard day at work, he was the boss, he didn’t think it was right. He needed to set an example for the guys; that didn’t include drinking in bars. But he stood no chance against four trash-talking muscle pumped inflated ego cops who all worked their asses off to protect each other. Drinks was in order. He felt uncomfortable as they entered the bar; the loud blaring music playing some new current hip-hop and the smell of the alcohol ever consuming. He observed all the young people as they talked louder than needed; others practically having sex against the wall; dimly light. The lights in the bar were dimmed low; the bar illuminated bright with flashing lights and pictures of scantly glad women. He and the other guys headed for the bar, where they all ordered drinks. He crept to the side of Danny, easing his way to the stand and pulling out a twenty bill, hoping to have one drink and then bail. He kept his eyes on the mirrors on the wall, watching everyone behind him as they enjoyed themselves, oblivious to all going on around them.

 

Then someone caught his eye. A girl walking behind him, slowly with a tray in her hand, glasses in the other. She looked very pissed off. He felt a smile begin to form on his lips as he watched her, he didn’t even realise he was. She walked past them with a huff, trying her best not to drop the tray as dozens of people knocked into her or others shouting orders for drinks at her. She ignored them as she made her way to behind the bar, angrily throwing the tray down on the bar and talking with some dudes with dreads, he looked to be the manager. She finally walked away and then joined the rest behind the bar taking orders. That’s when he really got a look at her. And man was he looking. He felt himself rise up higher on the bar as he watched her. She was beautiful. He saw her look at him for a moment; their eyes connecting, she looked at him, her eyes slightly widening and then the moment was gone.

 

She turned her face and then she disappeared behind as sea of people. He knew just by looking at her that she was young; maybe twenty-two or twenty-three at best. College student no doubt. She was young, beautiful and so full of life. He watched her for so long; just watched the way she interacted with others. She was a sweet girl; a girl who could be a target to any man who saw too much innocence in her. From the first moment he laid eyes on her, he felt this overwhelming feeling to protect her. He felt protective of her. That was probably the reason he came back to the bar often, why he watched over her and probably why he waited outside the bar when she worked and made sure no one bothered her when she left, that she got home safe.

 

He didn’t even remember really how they first started talking; he remembers seeing her walk towards him; seeing her beautiful face. And then she was talking to him. She asked him if he wanted a drink seeing as he was sitting at the end of the bar for the last hour with only water. He smirked at her and quietly snapped back he didn’t drink. They traded barbs for the rest of the night; her teasing him for being in a bar and he doesn’t drink and he telling her that she shouldn’t piss off a cop. She didn’t believe him at first when he said he was a cop until he took out his badge and flashed it quickly to her at the bar so only she could see. After that, their appeared to be a common respect between them. It was only one night when things started to change between them. He had just finished a long shift at work and was leaving the HQ when one of his work friends, Danny, came up to him just as he was leaving. He wanted to go to a bar and blow off some stream before going home. He wanted a few beers in his system before he went home to his wife Stella. Leo and Danny had been friends for years and he knew what was going on. Stella was a typical latino wife; and damn Danny loved her for it. But he needed a break tonight, and beers at the bar sounded about right. Leo had been married once, a few years ago and knew what it was like.

 

Even though your married, you still need your own time for yourself. They made their way to the bar and sat down. His eyes searched the bar, searching for her. He didn’t see her. He tried to push down his disappointment. Danny raised his hand and ushered over the barman. He ordered two buds for them and then turned to Leo.

 

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you the last few days or do I have to keep guessing?” he said as he watched his face carefully.

 

“What are you talking about man, I’m fine,” Leo said as their buds arrived and he took a long swig.

 

He heard Danny huff beside him. He knew he wouldn’t give up, he’d keep asking and asking until Leo talked. Didn’t mean he had to talk straightaway. Danny took a swig and then spoke again.

 

“This something to do with Shane?” he asked quietly as he was unsure how to bring it up.

 

Shane had been his nine-year old son who had been killed a few years back in a drunk driver crash. He knew his boss had been driven to the brink by his death. He barely made it back from it to himself let alone the force. He felt bad when he thought maybe his anniversary was coming up and he had forgot. He waited for him to speak. He took a few more swigs from his bottle before he spoke again.

 

“It’s July 15th, sometimes I forget. Sometimes I don’t get it,” he spoke as he stared at his beer.

 

No matter how much he worked or drank, it was never far from his mind. For two seconds in the morning, he would forget and all was right in the world. And then he would remember everything, it would flash before his eyes like a trailer. He hated it. He hoped he was dreaming sometimes, but it wasn’t a dream, it was very much real life, no fucking dream. It was his reality now. A life without his son. A life empty and dark. Danny watched his face and watched all the emotions play across it, the still shock, anger, grief and complete sadness. He never realised until now how much he was hurting. He hid it well. Danny liked to think he had a good relationship with Leo, mutual respect and loyalty. He didn’t know what to do or really say but he just felt he had to say something in that moment.

 

“Look boss, I know it ain’t nothing to you, but you have me. And the force, all the guys. We all respect you. We wouldn’t be the team we are without you, that’s all you. So thanks.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

He didn’t know what kind of reaction Leo would have but he wanted his boss that he was needed around here. He may not have anyone but he had the force. They were a family. His family. Even if he didn’t realise it. Leo picked up his beer and tipped it beside his; a silent thank you. Danny clicked it with his and they both nodded and took a swig. A silent thank you between them. After their third beer, and still no sign of the pretty brunette, Leo decided that maybe he was done. Him and Danny seemed to be on the same page and they both took their last swig from the bottle. Just as Leo was about to get up and leave, he heard a voice talk and he sat up straight instantly. It was her voice.

 

“French, I’m so sorry I’m late. The class went late, the professor decided we all had to absolutely learn about the effects of taking drugs in class. Unbelievable. I’ll stay late,” she spoke loudly as she walked along the bar to the back, her eyes straying to the handsome stranger sitting at the bar again before she disappeared into the back.

 

Leo didn’t know what had come over him but he suddenly didn’t feel like leaving all of a sudden. He felt Danny get up beside him.

 

“Hey, you uh, want another one?” he spoke quickly trying to act normal.

 

He knew that Danny wasn’t an idiot. He was sure he saw he way he stared at her. He didn’t want Danny to see how he was attracted to this girl. But he had been in here a few times by now and he was confident the girl had clocked him staring at her a few times, he didn’t want to come across as some stalker. Danny knew what was going on but he could sense that Leo was uncomfortable. So he decided to ignore it.

 

“Boss, you know Stella, if I don’t come home now, she’ll string me up by the balls. And I would rather hang on to them if you don’t mind.”

 

Leo let out a small laugh and waived his beer bottle. He didn’t wanna get on the bad side of Stella either. She could be crazy when she wanted.

 

“Okay, go on. I’ll see you tomorrow. “ Danny laughed and clapped him on the back as he walked out.

 

Leo walked him leave and ordered another beer from the guy he now knew called French. He appeared to be the bar manager. He handed the beer to him and then walked down the bar. Then she appeared. And man he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She looked gorgeous. She had tied her hair up into a high loose bun that only highlighted her curly messy hair. And she had changed into a black tank top and tight jeans. She couldn’t stop himself from staring at her ass. He tried to tear his eyes away from her, sipping on his beer. He had to control himself. He had never felt so attracted to someone before. She walked up the bar towards him and then she spoke.

 

“So you’re here again now? What’s up, you love the décor?” she giggled as she grabbed a cloth and started to wipe the bar down. He sipped his beer again and gathered his thoughts. He put the beer down on the bar and then looked at her. She continued to wipe down the bar as she waited for his answer. He played with sniping back a response, or maybe being flirty back. But for some reason, a totally different answer came out.

 

“Maybe I came back to see you” he said out quietly as her hand stopped moving on the counter.

 

He let his eyes slowly come up and reach her face. He had no idea what her reaction would be, if would laugh and walk away or worse kick him out if the bar, he didn’t know. But then he looked at her face and he felt his heart race. She was staring at him with pure lust in her eyes. Their eyes connected and the entire room and its sounds completely faded away. The tension between that had been simmering for weeks was finally starting to be awakened and they both knew it. Their was no denying the sexual tension between them, it was plain as day. All the small hidden flirting and stealing hidden looks when they thought the other wasn’t watching. She was about to open her mouth and respond to him when her boss spoke from down the bar.

 

“Liv, I need a hand down here.”

 

Their trance was broken and she didn’t know what to say. She stood there for another two seconds before she turned and walked down the bar. Leo felt himself let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding and took a sip of his beer as his sounds sunk in. He couldn’t believe he had said that out loud. And to her. He glanced down the bar and saw her checking over a bunch of papers as her boss took orders beside her. She dropped the pen she was holding and bent down to retrieve it. He couldn’t help himself as he ogled her ass in those jeans. God damn his pants were suddenly super tight as she bent over. She leaned back up and over the bar. And then she turned and looked straight at him. He knew what she had just done. She had silently let him know that she liked him too. He kept her stare for a few seconds and then she turned around back to her papers. He continued to stare at her ass for a few more seconds and then he took another sip of his beer. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

_To be continued….._

**Author's Note:**

> A couple chapters of prequels that are set before the events of Reminder. Leo and Olivia. The first one will be how they first met. I plan to write a few, maybe up to five. As always, Mature Readers Only! Explicit content. All characters belong to their respective owners. The character Olivia is mine. Enjoy!


End file.
